condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Theater
Svenson's Magic Theater is a location in Condemned 2: Bloodshot that serves as the game's ninth level. As its name suggests, it is a large theater where various magic acts are performed and a favourite hangout of the Magic Man. One of the shortest levels in the game, the Magic Theater sees Ethan Thomas battling both the Magic Man and The Alcohol Demon. Condemned 2: Bloodshot After examining a list of names found by Ethan at the bowling alley, Rosa concludes that the Magic Man may be SKX's next potential target. Ethan claims to know the Magic Man and asks Rosa to meet him at the Magic Theater so that they may interrogate him on the Oro. The opening cutscene shows Ethan sitting at the theater bar, having a drink when the Alcohol Demon approaches Ethan and begins taunting Ethan. Immediately after the cutscene ends, Ethan is thrust into a battle with the Demon, with the former emerging victorious. Ethan wakes up from his hallucination soon after on the floor and proceeds to enter the theater to search for the Magic Man. The ticket booth is completely blocked off, forcing Ethan to solve a puzzle in order to get through. During the puzzle, Ethan receives a message from Rosa in which she briefly explains the Oro's origins and purpose after searching the web. After solving the puzzle, and killing several tar monsters and assistants, Ethan receives one last call from Rosa, in which she describes the ability to turn people violent through sonic generation, as discussed in SKX's journal. She goes on to reveal that sonic generation is produced by people with enlarged, hollow sternums and high bone density and that the use of metal pieces can amplify the effect. Ethan eventually arrives at the main stage, where the Magic Man taunts Ethan, saying he is more than ordinary since he is not so easily influenced. Ethan then battles the Magic Man, sending the illusionist falling onto a bed of spikes. The ending cutscene shows Ethan interrogating the Magic Man; the latter reveals that Ethan possesses the unique sternum and bone density described earlier by Rosa and that the Oro fear Ethan as a result. The Magic Man goes on to reveal that the Oro are based on The Peninsula and that they have reached newfound levels of power. 'Locations' The Bar The bar is where Ethan fights and ultimately kills the Alcohol Demon, albeit as part of a hallucination. The simplest way to kill the Demon is by tasing him after throwing a nearby liquor bottle at him. The Ticketmaster Here, the pathway to the stage is blocked by a flaming gate, and in order to get through, Ethan must pull two levers. However, both levers are at opposite ends of the entrance, and the only way to access them is by taking the elevators on the side walls. After taking the first elevator up, head down the walkway to the other elevator and take it down to access the first lever. Head back the way you came and repeat the process with the other two elevators in order to access the second and final lever. Be warned that after the first lever is pulled, the assistants will jump down from the wooden wheels and attack the player. Walk into the center of the room and push the swords into the man's body. This will cause the barrier behind Ethan to spin violently. During this time, the player will be attacked by several tar monsters. They often spawn behind the player so stay alert. Once the wall stops spinning, the player will be allowed through. The Stage Here, Ethan does battle with the Magic Man. Walk down the aisles and onto the stage where a sole assistant will attack Ethan. Kill her and then wait for the curtain to raise. To defeat the Magic Man, throw liquor bottles at whatever platform he is standing on, then pull the lever to finish him off. Collectables TV/Radio Antennas There is only one antenna in the level and can be found after riding the right elevator down. It is hidden behind a couple of tables and a large pillar. Sonic Emitters There is only one emitter in the level and can be found after riding the left elevator down. It is on the side of the pillar left of the player after they leave the elevator. Player Responses *The first response is after the Magic Man taunts Ethan outside of the stage. *The second response is also outside of the stage as the Magic Man again talks to Ethan Forensics Guide *While riding down either elevator, Rosa will contact Ethan through his Field Kit . Rosa goes on about the Oro and gives Ethan a chance to respond. Pick, "See anything about the Oro's purpose, their objective?" when it pops up. *After the fight with the Tar Monsters, Rosa will call Ethan again. This time respond with, "Are you suggesting that this organization is responsible for all thats wrong in the city?" *Again, during the second call, Ethan will have another response. Choose the one that says, "Does he describe how Sonic Generation works?" Category:Locations